


Home

by wesleystromboli



Series: Kerry x Atlas [3]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Atlas is a sappy romantic when he's drunk, Fluff, M/M, Panam's in this by mention only, and Kerry loves it, featuring Johnny's unwanted commentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleystromboli/pseuds/wesleystromboli
Summary: Atlas is drunk from a night out at Afterlife, and when he asks for Delamain to take him home, he ends up at Kerry's mansion.[Takes place during the campaign, in Act 3 after Kerry's romance is locked in]
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne & V, Kerry Eurodyne/V
Series: Kerry x Atlas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163522
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Home

Atlas hopes to sneak into Kerry's mansion with stealth and in silence, but the alcohol in his system has other plans. His limbs are sluggish, his vision is doubled, and he's pretty sure he's talking out loud to Johnny. 

"Shut the fuck up, _Hilversand_." Atlas slurs to the air around him. He's not even sure if Johnny is around. Did he take omegas before going to the Afterlife? Fuck, he's _wrecked_.

The merc turns the corner and runs smack into one of Kerry's security bots. As the pair fall to the ground--Atlas's limbs flailing and knocking over a stereo and a solid gold flamingo, and the security bot's metallic skeleton clattering onto the pavement--everyone in Night City hears the commotion.

Lights turn on in the mansion. Standing is hard, Atlas decides, and stays seated just outside Kerry's door. He closes his eyes and leans his head against the cold glass. If he concentrates on his breathing, maybe he can stand back up and return to his mission… whatever the fuck his mission even is. Why is he here again?

"Jesus, V," Johnny's unwelcome voice echoes in his head, "I haven't felt this fucked up since Samurai's first platinum." 

"You're welcome." Atlas says.

"I didn't thank you." 

That's Kerry's voice. _Shit,_ Atlas said that last bit out loud. His eyes snap open to find the musician standing over him. He's wearing almost exactly what he wore when Atlas and Johnny first broke in. Underwear and a robe. Except it's a different pair of underwear.

_Nice thong._

"Thanks, it was a gift from a fan. Now what the fuck are you doing out here?"

"Christ, V, you gotta stop thinking out loud," Johnny sighs, materializing behind Kerry.

Atlas screws up his face, focusing on Kerry. What is he doing out here? His sloshed brain tries to backtrack. Partying at Afterlife. Challenging Panam to a drink off. Ordering Delamain to take him home--apparently, Del dumped him here. At Kerry's place.

_This is home?_

"I…" Atlas tries to speak, swallowing hard. "I wanted to see you again."

Kerry's demeanor changes. He unfolds his arms and rests his hands on his hips. A sly grin plays across his face. "Couldn't stay away, huh, V?" He reaches down to help Atlas up. "What is this? Round 7?"

His brain is scrambled by alcohol, but Atlas sobers up enough to understand Kerry's meaning. "I told you not to keep track." He snorts.

"C'mon, man, let's get you inside." Kerry throws one of V's arms over his shoulder, walking him through the door like a wounded soldier. "How fucked _are_ you right now?"

As Kerry lowers him onto a couch, Atlas counts the shots he knocked back with Panam. Ticks them on his fingers. Once he lifts all ten, Kerry grabs his hands and kisses his knuckles. Atlas doesn't hear what the rockstar says, just focuses on how close his gold face is from his. He pulls those lips to his in a messy kiss. 

"V, don't make me watch this again." Johnny's voice grumbles. "Why didn't you pop a blocker before you came here?"

The men are still lip locked furiously, with Kerry settling on Atlas's lap. The merc lets out a strangled sound when Kerry reaches down to grope his crotch. His other hand grips Atlas's face and he pulls his lips away.

"Can you even get it up right now?" Kerry challenges, painted nails digging into the merc's cheek. He leans down to kiss him again, gentle and slow. A much different message than moments before. "I'm taking a rain check."

Atlas audibly _whimpers_. Johnny's eye roll is so dramatic inside his head, he wonders if Kerry can hear it. "C'mon, Ker, you asked me... what I'm doing… here." He hiccups between words.

Kerry climbs off his lap and offers a hand. "Let's get you to bed. If you survive the night, you can call in that check and fuck me in the morning."

Atlas lets Kerry pull him off the couch. He stumbles and trips over his feet, practically falling into his output's arms. His hand cups Kerry's beard. "Your face is _so_ soft." His fingers make a trail through the fine hairs along his jaw. "Mmm, I love it."

In his drunken haze, Atlas blinks and the pair are lying down in Kerry's bed. Somehow, their limbs are tangled and Kerry's fingers are where they usually are--spinning one of the hoops in Atlas's ears. Atlas smiles at him, nuzzling his nose against his cheek. 

"You're a fuckin' sap when you're shit-faced, Atlas." Kerry chuckles. 

As Atlas feels exhaustion creeping in, he turns over so his back is to Kerry's chest. He snuggles in, a hum vibrating his rib cage when he feels Kerry's lips on his spine. He sighs, happiness bleeding through his muddled thoughts. If Johnny's engram finishes rewriting his pathways overnight, and he dies like this? It would be a decent way to go. With Kerry's warmth wrapped around him, the kisses along his shoulder blades a lullaby to sing to him to sleep.

_Home._

**Author's Note:**

> I've been messing with a prompt generator, and all of them are gooey and romantic and SO not how I've envisioned Atlas's relationship with Kerry. And then I found a prompt that says "Atlas tells Kerry his face is soft." Nuff said. I love them so much, and I hope you guys do too <3
> 
> And yes Kerry IS the big spoon. And no I will not be taking criticism about it. He's got big spoon energy!!


End file.
